


Just enough to take a breath

by mee4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas… just, wait a second…" And he steps away, ever so slightly, just enough for Dean to take a breath and lower the hand.</p><p>Or the one where Castiel hugs Dean and it's a bit much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just enough to take a breath

"Cas… just, wait a second…"

And he steps away, ever so slightly, just enough for Dean to take a breath and lower the hand he raised. It gets cold where Cas’ arm leaves his, as the large fan blows a steady stream from behind them. Castiel's eyes flutter, blinks but are kept at Dean's. And Dean can’t look back for longer than .2 seconds before gazing the ground again.

"Is there something I did wrong?" Castiel worries and his words are like cotton to the ears, so soft, so well-meaning. _No_ , Dean thinks, _there is nothing wrong with_ you. Instead of saying anything, he just shakes his head in a barley noticeable manner. He sneaks a peek of Cas’ face, not his bright eyes, no, but his cheeks. They are lit by sunlight through the cracks in the wall, sharp but still so very round. Eyebrows, marked but not wild, lips, slim and half apart, nose, chin, forehead. He looks troubled and Dean realizes it’s because he thinks he did "incorrectly", or whatever.

"Really, nothing- There is nothing wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with you either, Dean." Dean shakes his head again and want to say that everything about him not just bad, but so fucking messed up. He cannot say it. He cannot do anything." Dean…" And he looks up again, into the blue and falls into it. Stares. He doesn’t want to, not like this, not here. Cas now have a look of concern and Dean makes himself smile.

"I’m okay, Cas, don’t worry." Cas is about to say something, Dean doesn't want to hear it. He puts his hand to the angels mouth. Surprised eyebrows shoots up. Dean knows Cas easily could speak or remove his hand but for some reason Cas doesn’t. Instead he puts a featherlight hand over Dean's mouth. Dean cannot look away and he cannot speak. But it’s okay, because Cas knows this and makes him feel so comfortable, makes it impossible for him to speak. The touch is warm. A minute pass, two, five, maybe more. When Dean removes his hand, Cas does too, not a second after.

"You are Dean Winchester. You have taken care of your brother for thirty years, you have saved hundreds of people, you have saved the world so many times, you have made this world a better place. You saved me. You believed in me, you prayed for me, to me and even if you can’t hear, I pray to you." Just one tear, but one tear enough.

"This might be the worst chick-flick moment this year." Cas huffs, Dean smiles shyly. Cas steps forward again and places his arms around the oldest Winchester. Dean stands there.

"This is the part where you hug back," Castiel says and Dean wraps his arms around the angels steady body. Draws a breath through his nose and melts together with Castiel.

"Now this definitely is the worst," he whispers and doesn’t let go until he can’t feel his legs anymore. And that takes a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic available.


End file.
